Volturi Heirs
by AbbyVolturi
Summary: When Edward left, he didn't kno he left someone with Bella. Now 100 years later, Bella and two others go back to Forks High, but under the name Volturi. What happened to Bella? And who are the other two with her? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAMER: I OWN NOTHING. NOT TWILIGHT. I ONLY OWN THE IDEA TO THIS FANFICTION.

VOLTURI HEIRS

Today was the day. The day my world shatered into a million pieces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I began to think of what would happen to Charlie. And what about Renee? I mean all my life, she been telling me not to get married to early. But if they found out about this. This would kill them. I mean, I'm still a little girl to Charlie. He doesn't even like the idea of me dating. Now if this becomes true, he might kill someone. And he might kill himself in the process.

And what about Jake? I just found out about his secret. The fact that he's a werewolf. I also think that he's falling in love me. And now this?? If he finds out that I'm pregnant with _his _child, I can't even think what would happen. I mean, werewolves are vampire's natural enemies. It would kill him to find out that I don't feel the same way about him. I only and can only live him like a brother.

I looked at the test: POSITIVE.

Today was the day that changed my life.

Today was the day that I found out that I was pregnant with Edward Cullen's child.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**So how was it??**_

_**RATE AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**I already have half of chapter 2 written.**_

_**Please read my other stories!!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. Would I really be writing stories on this website if I did?? No? I didn't think so.**_

**Volturi Heirs Ch. 2**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I threw the pregnancy test into the garbage bin. Then I ran to my room. I quickly dashed over to my closet and grabbed my duffle bag. I stuffed 10 sets of undergarments, 10 shirts, 10 pairs of jeans, and 3 pairs of ballet flats. Then I grabbed all the money I had, which was about $1250 if I was lucky. I then packed up my laptop and my I-Pod. I then brought all my stuff downstairs.

Right then and there was I really happy that Charlie went to the Blacks for the weekend. It was also the time that I realized that I would never be able to see him again. He couldn't come home to an empty house. He would go to hell and back looking for me. Through that would possibility be best.

No.

I lived with him for a while. At least he deserved a letter. I grabbed a pen and a pad of paper out of the crap drawer.

Then I wrote two notes. The first was to Charlie and Renee.

_Dear Charlie and Renee,_

_First off, I want you to know a couple of things. I love you both, don't ever doubt that. Also don't blame yourself for this. I brought this on myself._

_I am running away. No. I'm not killing myself. There's a reason __inside__ me to keep living. Don't blame the Cullens. This isn't their fault. Well, it's one of their fault._

_Can you guess whose fault it is? Think real hard. Do you know who it is? If you thought it was Edward, well guess what?_

_You're right. I know that he didn't mean for this to happen. But he didn't stay long enough to find out._

_Charlie, it was fun living with you. Sorry that I had to cut our time together short. I really did have fun living with you. I love you. Never doubt that. Also never forget it._

_Renee. What can I say? While I am writing this, I can't think of anything that I didn't enjoy in our relationship. Tell Phil that I love him and that he was a great father while I stayed with him._

_Again never forget that I love all 3 of you and always will._

_Love,_

_Bella_

I folded up the letter and placed it on the kitchen table with the side had 'Charlie' on it.

The other one I wrote for Jacob ended up being up short. It ended up saying…

_Dear Jacob,_

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I put you and/or the pack through. Also the two reasons why I can't date you are because…_

_I love you like a brother and that's all I will ever love you like._

_Also_

_If we were meant to be together, then you would have imprinted on me._

_I might see you again but not soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Bella_

I folded the note, wrote 'Jacob' on the front and placed it next to the one for Charlie and Renee.

Then I grabbed all my stuff and stuffed it into my truck. I then hopped into the truck and drove away from the house I could never return to.


	3. UPDATES ON ALL STORIES!

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMT!**

In honor of the season finale of Glee being the best thing I've ever watched on TV, I decided to update all of my stories. By Saturday, all of my stories that have to do with glee will have at least 1 chapter added. For the new glee story that isn't online yet, that story will have at least 2 chapters.

**For all of my stories I am deleting all of the author notes!**

**So my glee stories…..**

Rachel Volturi will have at least 2 chapters up.

My Glee/Avatar will have at least 2 chapters up.

Glee Vampires will have a total of at least 4 chapters.

MNISBBUCCMRAIAAV will have at least 3 chapters total.

**For my other stories…**

Bella and James Snape will have at least 3 chapters.

Mythical sisters will have at least 3 chapters total.

Special Agent Isabella Gibbs will have at least 6 chapters.

Isabella and Emmett the next avatars will have at least 5 chapters. I'm going to get rid of all of the author notes.

TWILIGHT THROUGH MY EYES- If I still want to work on this story, then it will have at least 2 chapters.

Volturi Heirs- if I can remember where I was going to go with this story then there will be at least 3 chapters.

VampFamily- will have at least 2 chapters.

_For the stories that don't have to do with glee, those chapters will be up by the 17th, where everything else will be up by the 12th._


	4. update

UPDATE!

I am sad to say, that I won't continue any of my fanfictions. I do not have the time to finish them nor do I have the drive to continue them.

There is good news though. My dear friend, DarknessNyx, has agreed to take up some of my stories. She hasn't decided which stories that she will take up yet, but she decided that she is going to start with editing the chapters I have up and changing them to fit her ideas.

Just decided to let you all know.

~AbbyVolturi


	5. final update

UPDATE!

I am sad to say, that I won't continue any of my fanfictions. I do not have the time to finish them nor do I have the drive to continue them.

There is good news though. My dear friend, DarknessNyx, has agreed to take up some of my stories. She hasn't decided which stories that she will take up yet, but she decided that she is going to start with editing the chapters I have up and changing them to fit her ideas.

Just decided to let you all know.

~AbbyVolturi


End file.
